Slow down, Nagisa!
by KH777
Summary: Birthday present for my friend Robin Logan! On their way to train, Nagisa becomes a bit too excited and slips, so Rei cares for him.


_**This is by no means intended to be yaoi.**_ For my best friend Robin Logan's birthday! Happy Birthday to an amazing friend!

The blond young man smiled brightly and waved enthusiastically. "C'mon Rei!" He chuckled and hurried on ahead. His companion frowned and pressed up his glasses before giving chase.

"Wait, you're going to trip if you keep running like that!"

Whether it was because he headed his warning or because he didn't want to outrun him too much, he stopped to allow him to catch up. "What's wrong Rei? What's wrong with a little exercise?" Nagisa grinned.

"Well, sometimes it's a good idea to reserve your strength for training." Rei explained with a sigh.

"I've got plenty of strength!" Nagisa nodded. "Don't worry about me."

"Of course you do, you seem to have nearly boundless energy."

"Hehe, it helps me sleep like a rock."

"I can imagine."

"So let's goooo! We're almost there!" Nagisa smiled, before continuing ahead in a slower pace, followed by his sapphire haired friend. By the time they arrived at the pool, Nagisa was already taking off his shirt and his shorts to reveal his black swim suit with a stripe down the side. The boy took a sprinting start, intent on taking a dive. Before Rei could warn him of the puddles around the pool, Nagisa's pink topaz eyes widened as the world abruptly flipped up as his feet flew out from under him and a yelp escaped from his throat. Dazed for a couple seconds, the smaller boy groaned as his friend sprinted towards him.

"A-are you alright?"

"My arm hurts..." He replied, rubbing his tender forearm.

Rei sighed a bit and pushed up his glasses as he frowned. "Ugh, this is why I told you not to run around willynilly."

The blond boy pouted, before Rei began speaking again. "Stay here, I'll go get a first aid kit."

The bespectacled young man stood up and hurried to retrieve the kit to care for his wounded friend. When he returned, he saw that both of Nagisa's elbows were bruised and a few drops of blood were trailing down his arm. Shaking his head, Rei said down next to his friend and opened up the first aid kit. Nagisa's huge eyes met Rei's and a rare frown popped on his features.

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"It will sting a little." Rei responded, taking a damp cloth to press against the wound, before the blond withdrew his arm.

"Do you really have to?" Nagisa whined.

"Don't be a baby, it won't hurt that much."

The frown persisted on his features, but he allowed Rei to take a hold of his forearm and gently dab it with the cloth. Nagisa flinched but didn't complain as he finished and placed a bandage on it. "Thank you, Rei." He smiled, which his friend was relieved to see. It must not hurt too badly if he can smile like that.

"You're welcome, just try to be more careful in the future."

"Uh... But I think I might have sprained my ankle."

At the prompting, the taller teen took a look at his ankle to see that it was beginning to swell up. So, he wrapped it up and ventured across the edges of the pool _slowly_ to prevent himself from tripping as he retrieved his clothes. "You should get dressed. I'll help you home. We'll have to let Haru and Mako know you won't be training until you're better."

"I'll just have to cheer for you all from the sidelines!" Nagisa grinned.

"I'm sure you'll do a good job at that." Rei nodded in agreement. "Make sure not to walk on your ankle too much."

"Yes sir!" Nagisa complied and held out his hand. "But can you help me up?"

"Uh, sure." Their hands connected as Rei gently eased the other boy upright. "How are you planning on getting around?"

"You don't need to worry about me! I have some old crutches at home."

"...So this isn't the first time you've gotten a leg injury?"

"Nope!"

The sapphire haired teen sighed before he allowed Nagisa to use him as a makeshift crutch so that he wouldn't fall and injure himself more than he already was. As they hobbled out of the pool area, they were met with the rest of their swim team. Makoto's eyes widened and Haruka's flat expression dipped into a frown.

"Nagisa!? Are you okay?" Mako worried, glancing him over up and down.

"I'm okay!" Nagisa reassured.

"He was a little too excited for training today and slipped on a puddle."

"Oh, I see." The brown haired youth gave a sheepish frown as Haru had his eyes tilted upwards as if he was imaging it.

"I can see that." He nodded.

"Haru and I can take care of Nagisa too." Mako suggested.

"No, you guys should go train, Rei can take care of me! Er, if that's alright with you Rei?" Nagisa interjected.

The two teens glanced at each other as Rei thought it over. On one hand, missing out on training when he already had less swimming experience than the others was not wise. On the other hand, with school and practice, he was quite over worked and could probably use the break. Also, Nagisa seemed to want to spend the afternoon with him, even if it wasn't training that they were engaged in.

"Yes, I don't mind."

"Well if you're sure..."

"Yes! I have the _perfect_ plan for a night in." Nagisa grinned. "We'll be fine. Go ahead you guys."

So, as the two teens passed them, Nagisa's voice took on a excited tone of the plans he had for them while Rei assisted him back to his house.

 _Fin_


End file.
